


Haru no koi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Crush, M/M, Mocking, Spring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si sentiva come una di quelle adolescenti nei vecchi film per ragazzi che si sedevano in mezzo ai prati e staccavano i petali alle margherite recitando con cura il loro ‘m’ama, non m’ama’, e continuava a ripetersi che se ci fosse stato qualcun altro al suo posto, probabilmente lui sarebbe stato lì in prima fila per prenderlo in giro.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Haru no koi

**_ \- Haru no Koi - _ **

Kei aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Gli piaceva, tutto sommato, quella sensazione.

Stava bene. Non aveva realmente voglia di fare niente in particolare, gli stava bene rimanere lì seduto, a non far nulla, a fissare un punto fuori dalla finestra e convincersi che fosse la cosa più bella del mondo.

Quando Daiki l’aveva visto in quello stato la prima volta, aveva riso di lui.

Gli aveva detto che sembrava ubriaco, e Kei non aveva nemmeno potuto dargli tutti i torti.

Non che gli avesse dato una chiara risposta, del resto. Era troppo perso nei suoi viaggi con la mente, troppo preso dalla sua immaginazione per prestare realmente attenzione a quello che gli accadeva intorno.

Si sentiva come una di quelle adolescenti nei vecchi film per ragazzi che si sedevano in mezzo ai prati e staccavano i petali alle margherite recitando con cura il loro ‘m’ama, non m’ama’, e continuava a ripetersi che se ci fosse stato qualcun altro al suo posto, probabilmente lui sarebbe stato lì in prima fila per prenderlo in giro.

Ma non poteva farci niente. Più cercava di riprendere contatto con la realtà, più pensava al motivo per cui era così felice.

E più pensava al motivo per cui era così felice, più gli veniva voglia di rimanere in quello stato per sempre.

Aveva sentito gli altri ragazzi ridacchiare, probabilmente prendendolo in giro, e poi Daiki aveva borbottato nell’orecchio di Yuya qualcosa come ‘stagione degli amori’.

E a quel punto ci aveva pensato.

Senza che se ne rendesse conto, era arrivata la primavera.

Mentre stavano tutti aspettando che iniziassero le registrazioni dello shokura, fece vagare gli occhi per la stanza, soffermandosi sui quattro ragazzi poco distanti da loro.

Doveva essere la primavera, certo.

Doveva essere a causa della primavera che, ai suoi occhi, Yabu Kota appariva così maledettamente bello.


End file.
